


of cuddles and nuzzles

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Gaster, Bara Grillby, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, welp i need to write more, yes Bara Gaster is called Tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: They both had the day off, Tiny and his lover Baraby were cuddling on the couch contently nuzzling each other, it was days like these the two enjoyed each other's company the most.





	of cuddles and nuzzles

**Author's Note:**

> wow im alive shocking I know I've just been busy with life and I did post this to my tumblr last night so there's that
> 
> Bara Gaster and Bara Grillby belong to SquishySkellies on tumblr she's a lovely person and she called Gaster Tiny when he isn't

They both had the day off, Tiny and his lover Baraby were cuddling on the couch contently nuzzling each other, it was days like these the two enjoyed each other's company the most.

Tiny well he wasn't really tiny being 8’8 bara of a skeleton didn't have work today and he knew his lover who was only a inch shorter than he was, purposely took the day off from running their restaurant to spend time with him, a content hum escaped the skeleton stealing a kiss from his elemental lover earning a purr from them as their fire crackled softly.

Ah yes these types of days were the best type of day in his opinion and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> yes its short I'm sorry cause I'm not used to writing fluff so often.


End file.
